The Phone Call
by xXthewritersapprenticeXx
Summary: Percy's long awaited telephone call from Annabeth may contain more than he can handle.


This is my first story, so please be kind when criticizing. Probably not my BEST work but pretty dang good if I say so myself (: I love the PJATO series, even though I was very dissapointed with the last book, so I decided to do a fanfiction based on PercyXAnnabeth. Its my fave couple in ANY series so, here goes ..

~ THE PHONE CALL ~

I walked across the room , my hands behind my back and my thoughts dragging behind me. There were so many things floating around in my head. Was she-- I gulped, I couldn't even begin to let the thought creep into my mind. I didn't exactly know how I was going to act about this if it were true. All I knew, is I couldn't freak out. What kind of father would freak out and have major doubts about the birth of his own son. Oh yeah, mine..

Hi, my names Percy Jackson, I'm now 16 years old and the prophecy I owed is now fufilled but I didn't expect to have more problems along the way.

I thought that after the war things were supposed to be all rainbows and butterflies.. well okay I'll try not to go all grover on you but.. ya know.

It was just supposed to be better. But this? This was-- There it was again the big question mark popping up in my head. I ran my fingers through my hair and thought deeply again. I really didn't know what to make of this situation.. good? bad? frightning? ... Oh yeah, defianatly the third one.

"You gotta chill, Percy it's gonna be alright.."

Alright!? I thought angrily, but instead I said, "I don't know G-man." I finally let out a much needed breath and stopped pacing.

"Besides.." I heard Junipers voice call out in a sing-song voice, "Even if it is true. I think it's wonderful bringing new life into the world." She sighed happily and layed her arm on Grovers Knee.

He looked naucius. After what she had just said , I could see why..

I jumped when the worst sound possible entered my ears. Riiing. The phone. I let out another heavy breath and cursed. "Shit.." I said aloud, my palm resting against my chin I awaited for my feet to start walking and my hand to start reaching towards what was most likely my death. But, for some reason, I couldn't move. I was frozen right to the spot and I still had no idea what I was going to do. My brain finally tired from thinking and I froze like this for a few more rings.

"Percy!" Grover yelled snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh. wh- oh!" I yelled loudly when I was kicked towards the phone. I hit the end table and finally still on my knees I realized I had to do this. I picked up the phone cautiously as if The mafia was calling me or there was a bomb implanted in it. I put the phone to my ear, the cold cord bouncing slightly on my face.

"Hello." I said in a weak, croaky voice.

"Hey Percy, it's Annabeth.." Oh no. Wait... she didn't sound scared or depressed or anything. Maybe it wasn't true! Score I thought to myself.

"Hey I just called to tell you that I won't be able to come tommorrow cause I caught the flu." She said and then sniffled slightly.

I felt utterly relieved though there was still a bad feeling in my gut. "Ya," I said, "There is a bug going around."

Then Grover leaned in and said .. "You know what else is going around?" then he whispered.. "BABIES.."

"Grover what the--" I felt like punching him, but I had to keep my hand wrapped around the reciever.

I shot him a deathly (or at least I hope so) glare and put my face back up to the phone. I was about to say something but then she said,

"There's something else.."

I gulped, and my lunch tried to comeback up. I sat down now, my sweaty palms gripping the edge of the seat.. I was afraid to ask..

"Yes?" I asked her to continue..

Then she said it. She said two little words that would change my life forever.

"I'm pregnant.." I waited for myself to freak out, or at least kick something, maybe even curse a bit. But, it never came. I thought about and it came to me quickly, If Annabeth can deal with this, so can I. As I sat there I realized that maybe this baby thing wasn't gonna be so bad. Until then I won't know for sure. But there's one thing I DO know. It's that Athena is somewhere throwing a fit right now.

~ THE END ~

YAY ^^ How about let's all go to walmart and save on DISCOUNT PRICES !!

(Percy: How about getting away from you, that would be good.

(Me: What? Look just tell them what your supposed to tell them..

(Percy: Fine REVIEW !!

(Me: and..

(Percy: And you get a cookie ..


End file.
